Another Sonnyella Story
by Channyallthewaybaby
Summary: When Sonny's mother gets a job as a maid for Ms. Cooper, they are forced to move to L.A. 7 yrs later When Sonny's mother dies she takes her mothers place as a maid. But what happens when Ms. Coopers son comes to visit. A modern Cinderella Story. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters from Sonny with a Chance.**

Chapter 1

No Ones POV

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are..." Her mother strummed the last few chords and sang the lullaby once more while her daughter was tucked underneath the covers slowly falling asleep. "Go to bed Sonshine. Tomorrow we will be moving in with my boss." Her mother got up from the small twin sized bed and set the guitar down against the wall. She made her way towards the door when she heard her daughter call after her."

"Mommy?" Little Sonny said, "Why did you give up your dream as a musician to become a maid? You love singing here in Wisconsin why do we have to move to L.A.?" The 9-year old asked.

Her mother retreated back to the bed and sat down beside her daughter and took her hand. "Sonny, you know how much I love performing here in Wisconsin, but ever since I got this job I haven't had any time to spend with you and the money i get from working at the hotel barely manages to pay the bills." she paused taking a breath, "My friend at the hotel overheard about our struggles and offered me a job working for his friend as a maid. The pay is good and we will be living in the house with her and her daughter rent free. I also happened to hear the daughter is your age. You could make a new friend. And also since I work in the house I get to see you all day." She explained trying to get her daughter to understand.

"But Mom, you've always told me to do what i love to do no matter what, which is making music. And I know its the same for you. Why would you just give it up? You get to sing in the restaraunt and also be able to sing the songs you wrote."

"Sonny, please try to understand. I enjoyed my job while it last, and I will treasure the memories forever. And just because I gave up what was left of my dream to be a musician doesn't mean you have to give up yours. Just always remember keep on playing." she smiled down at her daughter and Sonny did the same. "Oh, that reminds me. I got you something." She said as she pulled out a small, black box and placed in Sonny's hand. Her daughter was now grinning from ear to ear. She looked down at the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a beautiful sterling silver necklace. It was a music note and on the back, were the words engraved. 'Keep on Playing'.

**(A.N Okay, So this is my first story so bare with me. The first few Chapters are going to be introducing the characters and the plot line so be patient. Umm.. well thats all i have to say. Oh and please review. If I get positive reviews i'll try to finish this story. So, yeah. Once again please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonny with a Chance characters. :D Please Review! **

Chapter 2

Sonnys POV

After a long trip, we finally pulled up to the driveway. I was at awe when I saw where we would be living. It was a huge, white mansion with at least 5 cars that probably would be the price of an average sized house…..each. I slowly got out of my moms yellow, bug taking the earphones out of my ears. I rolled the chord around my apod and placed it in my pocket. I looked over at my mother, she had wide eyes and was still drooling over the house. I giggled, snapping her out of her trance and bringing her back to reality. We both made our way up to the front of the house. When we reached the top of the steps, I took a deep breath and rang the gold door bell. Wait is that real gold? Not even a minute later, a women dressed in a casual red dress, who had blonde hair and blue eyes answered the door. She smiled at us as we entered the foyer.

"Welcome, Ms. Monroe and Allison. I'm Ms. Cooper and this is my daugh-" she stopped mid-sentence as she peered over her shoulder and realized something or someone was missing. "I'm sorry. It seems my daughter must have run off. Allison, why don't you go look for her. She's probably in her bedroom, it's the first door on the right at the top of the stairs. It won't be too hard to find. And Ms. Monroe, you can come with me." she said. I did as was told and headed for the flight of stairs while mom and Ms. Cooper talked about when she'll be working, where we'll be sleeping and blah, blah, blah. As I walked up, my hand slid over the polished, wooden railing and the closer I got to the top the louder the sound of a TV became. When I reached the top of the steps, I used the directions Ms. Cooper gave me to find the room. I peeked inside the bedroom to find a girl, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes lying on her stomach on top of her bed starring at the TV. It must have been her due to the resemblance she had to her mother. I then tried to notice the surroundings. My eyes went wide as I realized her bed room was possibly the same size as our old apartment. The walls were painted a Barbie pink, and the curtains matched the walls. She also had a plasma screen TV and what looked like a queen size bed with a pink canopy draping over it. Wow, this girl must love pink! I then knocked on the door frame loud enough for her to hear over the TV. She turned around, startled, and quickly sat up.

"Umm…hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Your mom told me to come look for you." I said still standing in the door way.

"Oh, hi. I am also sorry I wasn't there when you arrived. I just really didn't want to miss an episode of my favorite show." she explained. I turned to the TV, only to see it was on commercial.

"So, what are you watching?" I asked curiously.

"So Sketchy! It's so funny. Have you seen it?" Oh my gosh! She likes So Sketchy too!

"Have I seen it?" I repeated her question. "Who hasn't? Its one of my favorite TV shows too!" I exclaimed. Still surprised that we had something in common.

"Well then, what are you doing just standing there? Come watch it with me!" I did as she said and sat down on the comfy bed beside.. Wait what's her name? "I just realized, I didn't get to introduce myself. Hi, my name's Allison Monroe. But, please call me Sonny." I said as I stretched out my hand for her to shake. She gladly accepted shaking it up and down.

"Tawni, Tawni Hart. Nice to meet you Sonny." we then let go of each others hand.

"Hart? I thought your last name was Cooper?"

"Umm.. No. You see, my moms last name before she got married was Hart. So, my mom decided to pass her last name down to me." she explained.

"Oh." was all I managed to say when the commercial came to an end and the show was back on again. We both quieted down and watched our favorite sketches until it was time for another commercial break.

"So, what's your favorite sketch? Mines 'The Real Princesses of New York'." Tawni asked.

"Really, it's one of my favorites. But, my number one favorite would have to me the 'Sicky Micky' sketch." We talked continuously for hours. I'm surprised we haven't been called down for dinner yet.

"So, Sonny do you have any brothers and sisters?" she asked.

"Nope. You?" I replied.

"Yeah, he's about one year older than the both of us." she smiled.

"Oh, Where is he?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Uhh.." she looked as though she didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

But still answered. "He lives with my dad in New York. When mom and dad got divorced dad got custody over my brother while my mother got custody over me." she paused looking down while playing with the hem on her skirt. "They used to visit a lot but not for the past couple of years." she sighed. I looked over at her feeling sorry for her. Being able to live in a big house and have no one to share it with.

"You miss him, don't you?" I asked smiling warmly at her. She looked up and nodded her head as a single tear rolled down her cheek. I wrapped my arms around her as an act of comfort. She looked up as if wondering 'What is she doing?' I then let go of her. "Sorry, I'm a hugger." I said. She laughed.

"It's alright, I am too." she said as she wrapped her arms around me. I laughed as well. "Sonny, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." I looked at her and smiled showing how much I agreed with her.

**(A.N. So that was my second chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry, I would have updated wayyy sooner, but I was stuck at my aunts house. Anyways like I said this chapter is just the beginning. Don't worry their will be Channy soon enough! I already have some other chapters but their on my phone so I have to type it up. Anyways please review. I only got five the last time but I was happy to see a lot of people putting it on alerts and favorites. So thanks! Oh and did anyone see FFTF Part 1 and 2! I saw both and Part 2 was definitely the best. I was hyperventilating throughout the whole episode. Especially the ending. If you haven't seen it, go watch it on you tube. One more thing, don't forget to watch FFTF Part 2 this Sunday even if you've seen it just so it can get a lot of views. :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Fanfictioners! I am SOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Me, being the klutz I am broke my laptop. But, no worries cause my laptop is fixed now so, YAY! Anyways I just wanted to thank you guys soo much for reviewing! It really means a lot! So here's the third chapter! I hope you like it and don't forget to REVIEW! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Sonny with a Chance! **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Sonny's POV**_

_7 years later…_

I'm still surprised my moms a maid. She has been working here for 7 years! I mean, it's not a bad thing. Ever since we moved here 7 years ago me and Tawni have been the best of friends, practically sisters. Mom and Ms. Cooper have also become close friends. On the weekends or when Mom isn't working, Ms. Cooper would take mom with her shopping or to the salon. So yeah, we were practically like family.

"Tawni?" I asked looking for her. I walk into the state of the art kitchen, spotting my mother washing the dishes. "Oh, hey mom. Do you need help with that?" I asked.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm almost done." she said as she place the last plate into the cabinet.

"Oh, well did you need help with anything else? I could help you before I go to the mall with Tawni." I suggested.

"No sweetie, it's okay. It's my job not yours. Go have fun." She said as she turned to smile at me. I smiled back.

"Okay, thanks mom. Call me if you need anything." I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her enveloping her in a hug. I kissed her on the cheek and let go of her. "Bye mom, love you. I'll see you in a couple of hours." I turned around and see Tawni walk in through the kitchen door.

"Hey Sonny, you ready?" she asked.

"Umm.. Yeah I was just about to come look for you. Lets go." I said as I headed towards the door.

"Bye Ms. Monroe." Tawni called over her shoulder as she grabbed her car keys off the counter and walked out the door.

3 Hours later we finally made it home. We would have been home sooner, but do you know how long it took Tawni to decide between the light pink dress or the hot pink dress? Almost an hour! I mean, I love Tawni, but seriously? Anyways, I'm just so glad it's over. We walked into the house as we stood in the foyer, when we realized it was unusually silent. Hmm, I wonder where my mom is. "Mom?" I called out. "Mom?" I called out once again. Maybe she fell asleep. She did look pretty worn out earlier.

"Where's your mom?" Tawni asked.

"I don't know maybe she fell asleep or something." With that in mind, I kicked off my shoes and walked towards the kitchen door. Suddenly, I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something didn't feel right. "Hey Tawn, I'm gonna go find something to eat." I said walking past the living room.

"Okay, I'll meet you there in a minute., I'm gonna go put these bags in my room." She said from halfway up the stairs. When I opened the kitchen door. I then realized why I had that feeling earlier.

"Mom!" I yelled as I ran and knelt down beside her pale, limp body. Tears were now welling up in my eyes. I tried to hold them back trying to stay calm and maintain myself but some managed to escape as they began cascading down my cheeks. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Sonny! Sonny are you okay?" I looked up. She saw the tears in my eyes. "What's wr-" her eyes then rested on my mother. "Oh no." she whispered as she quickly ran to the phone and dialed 911. "Hello, my friend's mom is passed out on the floor….. I don't know what happened, we just found her like this….. Look we have no time to talk just get over to 354 Beverly Hills Boulevard." she then hung up and ran over to me. "Sonny…." she paused not knowing what to say, "Sonny, I'm so sorry." Tears were now in her eyes as well. She came and knelt down beside me and hugged me as we waited for the ambulance to arrive.

I sat there, in the waiting area at the hospital. Both Tawni and Ms. Cooper by my side. Finally the doctor came out with the results and pulled Ms. Cooper to the side. I couldn't hear any of the words the doctor was saying to her, but I knew it wasn't good. She then started walking towards us. Her head down. "Allison…. I'm so sorry, but" I already knew what she was going to say. I started crying, harder than I have ever cried before. Tawni put her arm around me, and I did the same and cried on her shoulder. My mom was the only family I had left. What was I supposed to do without her? When I finally pulled myself together. My eyes were red and puffy. I sat up straight as I let go of Tawni.

"How did she," my voice cracked. I couldn't bring myself to say that word. Ms. Cooper must have noticed because she answered not even giving me a chance to finish.

"She had a heart attack." her voice was also shaky and low. Heart attack! I should've seen this coming. She's been having heart problems for the past couple of years. But the doctor said she'd be fine! He said she'd be alright, but she's not! She's lying in a hospital bed, lifeless. She's dead. Just thinking about it again made me cry harder. And this time, I didn't try to hold them back. I just let them fall.

**(A.N. Okay that's the end of the third chapter. I hope you like it! By the way, I'm not really good with the whole how she died thing. So if it doesn't make sense, just go with it. I will try to update soon. So don't worry. I already have the other chapters typed up on my phone. So, anyways! I wanna thank you guys once again for Reviewing, and putting this story on your alerts and favorites! So, don't forget to review this chapter, because I really want to know what you think! ;D)**


	4. Apology

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know, that I am SOOOOOOO, SOOOOO SORRY that i haven't updated in a long time. When I saw another story called Another Cinderella Story by SugarSelRocker with the same idea as my story, I was sad and mad at the same time. But I shouldn't be, because I completely understand why she did it. She was probably frustrated like the rest of you for not so fast updates. And like I said I understand because I hate waiting for updates too. But, the truth is, I wasn't able to update because my cousin (who is the only girl my age in my family) came to visit and I haven't seen her in YEARS! And I guess I was just having so much fun, I didn't have time to update. So, once again! I am Soooo sorry! I hope u understand. Oh and one more thing: I would have replied to your reviews, but I can't figure out how! I swear, I could put together DVD's, CD's and edit photos but I can't figure out how to reply! (Go ahead, call me a retard) lol So, yeahhh. Ohh, and just to express how sorry I am, I am posting 2 new chapters for you! Oh and another one more thing: In the A.N. from SugarSelRocker in Another Cinderella Story, I know Sonny hasn't met Chad yet, but I don't really want to rush into the story. That's why im sort of taking it slow. I mean would you rather a long story? Or one of those stories that go by too fast. So, sorry if its annoying you that its taking to long for them to meet, but like i said i want to take it slow and im just as anxious as you are for them to meet so be patient. (please?) Well yeah, the chapters should be up soon. :D

- 3 Channyallthewaybaby


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of it's characters. :D**

**Chapter 4**

**Sonny's POV**

I was standing in my bed room, folding my clothes and neatly setting them down in my tattered, yellow suit case. Its been a couple of weeks since my mothers death. The first 2 weeks were rough, I was, according to Tawni, depressed. But after that she talked some sense into me.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my room, staring out the window. Dark circles and bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. My normally toothy smile was replaced with a gloomy frown. As the dark clouds kept the sun from shining. The weather practically described my mood. Dark, gloomy, and depressing. Tawni sat there on my bed watching me with sympathy in her eyes. She too was not happy. _

"_Sonny, come on. I know your mom wouldn't want you to be like this." she paused and walked up to me and took my hand. "She would have wanted you to be happy." she looked at me to see my expression hasn't changed. "Follow me." she said as she led me to my full length mirror. She placed me in front of it. With her standing behind me. "Who is this girl? Because, honestly, I don't know who she is anymore. I know this isn't the Sonny I know and love. The one that always brightened up everyone's day." That's when I actually took a real look at myself. She was right. I thought. She then took her hands and put it at the corner of my lips and pulled it up into a smile. I laughed at how silly I looked. She too smiled. "See, there's the Sonny I know and always get along with." She said. "That other girl was starting to freak me out." she said with a weird look on her face. We laughed. "But, seriously, I'm glad your back." she said with a sincere smile. I looked in the mirror once again. _

_I sighed, "Me too Tawni, me too." _

_End of Flashback_

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I called from across the room. The door then opened slightly as Tawni peeked in.

"Hey, Sonny! Guess what I-" she stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Packing." I said, gesturing towards my suit case.

"I can see that but, why?" she asked.

"Well, the only reason that I was staying here was because my mom worked here. And now that she doesn't-" she held her hand up, signaling for me to stop talking.

"Sonny, that's ridiculous. I- we don't want you to leave."

"I know, but I just wouldn't feel comfortable just living here." I said.

"Gahh, Sonny. Your making this difficult. My mom doesn't care. She wants you here as much as I do." she stated.

"Look, Tawni. I just don't feel comfortable with that. That's just how I am. And I would stay if I could find a job. But I searched everywhere for one with absolutely no luck."

"Where are you thinking of going anyway?" She asked.

"I was going to go back to Wisconsin and live with my grandparents using the money from my mothers last pay check." I declared. I looked over at Tawni, who was looking as if she were thinking about something. Then, her eyes widened as an idea came to mind.

"Why don't you work here?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"What?" Was my reply.

"Why don't you work here as a maid?" I thought about it, well 1) I already know where everything goes and how Ms. Cooper likes it done so she wouldn't have to go through training a new maid. And 2) I could stay here and not feel like I'm mooching off of them.

"That's actually a pretty good idea Tawn." I said.

"YAY! So that means your staying?" she asked anxiously.

"Don't get too excited. Only if I get hired."

"Well, then let's go ask her." she said as we made our way to the door. Thirty minutes later the mater was discussed and it was settled. I would be working starting tomorrow, and when school starts I'm going to be working after I'm done with schoolwork. Me and Tawni were currently sitting on my bed unpacking what was packed.

I then remembered she came in here to tell me something earlier.

"Hey Tawn, what was it you were going to tell me earlier?"

"What?" she asked confused. Then the thought occurred to her. "Oh, yeah. I totally forgot. Uhh.. While they were cleaning out your moms room they found something in her closet for you."

"What was it?" I asked.

"One minute, let me go get it." she said as she stood up and walked out the door to come back in with a brand new guitar with a sun on it and my name in cursive, black letters. Also, taped to the guitar was a white envelope and a big red bow that you would find on a Christmas present. I gasped. Tawni walked over to me and placed the guitar in my hands. I set it carefully in my lap and took the bow off of it. I sat there and admired it until I took the envelope in my hands and tore it open. Inside was a letter. The words written neatly on the blue stationary paper. I look over at Tawni who was eagerly waiting for me to read it. I took a deep breath and began to read aloud… "Sonny, I know how much you've wanted your own, personal guitar. So, I got this customized just for you. I just wanted to let you know how much I love you and I'm hoping that you will play this everyday and have fun doing it. Love, Mom." I whispered the last two words. I then noticed that my hands were placed over the necklace my mother gave me when I was only 9 years old. I smiled as a stray tear rolled down my cheek. I looked over at Tawni who was also smiling. "So, are you going to play something?" she asked.

I laughed as I started strumming the tune I haven't heard in a long time. The song my mother sang to me every night before I went to sleep. And for the first time since my mothers death, I was truly, sincerely happy. And I know for sure that Tawni knew that too.

**(A.N. Okay, there's the fourth chapter! I hope you liked it. And I'm am sorry there is still no Chad. I know it must be frustrating. But trust me, he's coming into this story soon. So, I'm going to make this short and just say don't forget to update. And I would like to thank all of you guys sooo much for your reviews. )**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 5**

**Sonny's POV**

_2 months later_

I woke up this morning to the sound of my alarm clock and slowly blinked my eyes open. And like always, on a school morning, I got up and got ready for school. I threw on a white aeropostale shirt with a grey hoodie over it and also some black mid rise skinny jeans. And for the final touch, converse. Once I was done adding a little bit of make up (mascara and eyeliner) and tying my hair up into a ponytail I threw my black, jansport backpack over my shoulder and began making my way down the stairs. I ended up in the kitchen, and noticed Tawni still wasn't down. Ms. Cooper was already down there sitting at the wooden table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a magazine. She looked up from the magazine to smile at me and mumble a 'Good morning'.

_Honk, honk! _came a car from outside. I look out the window to see a pink convertible, with a bunch of stuck up cheerleaders in it. Your probably wondering what their doing here. One month ago we were back in school. Tawni and I are finally seniors. This year Tawni tried out for cheer… again and actually made it. Which surprised us, but she couldn't be more happier. And I couldn't be more proud of her. But, the only default is the cliques in our school, only hang out with their cliques. So, since Tawni is a cheerleader. She can only hang out with the cheerleaders. Well, she doesn't have to, but if she wants to stay on the squad she does. And now, there are cheerleaders in our drive way. Tawni was now rushing down the stairs she too holding her pink, jansport backpack. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Tawni, please don't tell me were riding with them?" I asked her, hoping that she would say no.

"Look, Sonny. I know you don't like them, but it's just one ride." she said, looking at me pleadingly.

"Fine." I sighed as we made our way out the door and to the car. Tawni got in the front seat when the head cheerleader, Portlyn looked up and scowled.

"What is she doing here?" she asked Tawni with obvious disgust in her voice. I gave Tawni a look that says 'You didn't even ask her?'. She just shrugged.

"Port, do you think you can give her a ride to school?" Tawni asked.

"You know, I would love to give you a ride Allison. But, sadly there is not enough room for you." she said as she place her backpack down on the only empty seat left. She was wearing a smirk on her face just the like the rest of the girls in the car, excluding Tawni who was mouthing 'I'm sorry' and looking at me with pleading eyes. I just shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. They then drove off, mumbling words along the lines of: 'What a joke.' or 'I can't believe you hang out with that loser." But, like always I don't really care what they think. I'm pretty much used to it. I looked down at my watch to see that I only had 20 minutes to get to school. I took off running towards Los Angeles High.

**SWAC**

I was panting heavily as I reached the front steps of the school. I looked at my watch to see that I had ten minutes to spare. I sighed and entered through the main doors, making my way to my locker. I then noticed that people were a lot more talkative today and I was determined to find out why. I arrived at my locker when my friend Isabella came up to me with a huge grin on her face.

"OMG! Sonny, you will never guess what I just heard!" she said still smiling.

"Does this have anything to do with why everyone seems to be unusually loud today?" I asked.

"Yup." she paused, not saying anything. So, I motioned for her to continue. "So, anyways. Guess which big star is going to be attending our school for the rest of the school year?"

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" she squealed and started jumping up and down like a crazed fan girl. She then stopped when she noticed I wasn't freaking out as well. "Why aren't you screaming?" she asked dumfounded.

"Uhh, because I have no idea who he is." I stated. Her jaw practically hit the floor.

"What!" she yelled in my face. "How could you not know who he is? He's the star of Mackenzie Falls!" she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Then realization struck me.

"Oh, yeah. Now that you mentioned it. I do know who he is. I saw him in an interview last week for Tween Weekly."

"Oh my gosh! I remember that one." she yelled eagerly.

"Yeah, and I also remember during the interview that he called himself and I quote, 'The Greatest Actor of our Generation.'." I scoffed.

"Okay, so now that we both know who he is, we can be excited now." She then started squealing and jumping up and down like she did earlier, then stopped when she noticed I wasn't reacting the way she wanted to….again. "Okay, what's the problem now? Why aren't you screaming?"

"Okay, 1) I'm not that type of person who goes crazy for someone she doesn't even know. And 2) Didn't you hear me? He called himself the greatest actor of our generation, he was talking about himself in third person for goodness sake! And judging by that, you would already know that he's just one of those conceited, stuck up Hollywood jerks." I said seriously. As if on queue the school bell rang, as I shut my locker and made my way to class.

**SWAC**

The rest of the school day was kind of boring, as always. As, I walked into the house I saw Tawni and Ms. Cooper seated at the dinner table. Ms. Cooper got up from her seat and exited the dining room while Tawni looked as if she's seen a ghost.

"Tawni?" I said as I made my way over to her. "Tawni?" I waved my hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?" She then looked up at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she still looked as if she was in a state of shock.

"Okay, then what happened?" I asked.

"My brothers coming." I gasped.

_To be continued…_

**(A.N. Okay, there is the 5****th**** chapter. I hope you liked it. And like I always say in my authors notes REVIEW! Oh, and again, thanks sooo much for putting this story on your alerts and favorites and also for reviewing.) **


	7. AN: Ideas?

Gahh…. I'm sorry this is not a chapter. Cause seriously, I have like some serious writers block. The next chapter is supposed to be about them meeting. So, I need some ideas. So please if you have any idea as to how they should meet or other details like that (oh and also how he reacts when he meets her. Ex. He acts like a jerk and starts to become really bossy even at school. Or blah blah blah. ) I'll try to get the best ideas and incorparate it into the story. Anyways, once I get a good idea, I'll try to have that chapter up right away!

3 Channyallthewaybaby


	8. Chapter 7

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but this story. **

Chapter 7

Sonny's POV

I was now sitting in my room watching T.V. Both chores and homework completed. Its been a couple of hours since Tawni told me the news about her brother coming. We weren't really sure when he'd be here, but we knew it'd be sometime tomorrow and also that he'd be going to the same school as us for the rest of the year. I'm actually really excited to meet him, though. I mean, if he's anything like Tawni, or Ms. Cooper, I'm sure we'd get along just fine. Anyways, it was now 8:53 and I was ready to sleep. You might think it's early, but chores really tire me out. So, like always, I continued watching TV until I drifted off.

*CHANNY*

I woke up much earlier than usual knowing I'm going have to walk to school again. So I picked out a striped ruffle tank top and threw a black cardigan over it. Also, I chose some black, denim skinny jeans with some black converse and now I'm set. I checked the clock and saw that I still had 30 minutes left, so I used my left over time to curl my hair and apply some mascara and eyeliner. When it was time for me to leave, I was already out the door, with my skateboard in my hand.

...

_ At the front of the school_

As I approached the school, I could hear the screams of crazed fan girls the closer I got. I sighed knowing this was gonna be a long day. As I suspected, their was a huge crowd, made up of mostly girls and a couple of guys surrounding a black, stretch limo. I tried to make it inside, as others tried to get closer to the superstar. I finally stumbled out of the crowd nearly dropping my books and headed towards my locker. As I entered, it wasn't hard to notice the halls were completely deserted. I then placed the unnecesary items from my bag into my locker, and checked my watch and saw that I still had ten minutes left till the bell rings. So, as always, I headed over to a bench near the cafeteria and decided to read one of my favorite books, 'Beastly' By Alex Flinn. **(This is one of my favorite books too.)** I began to read..

_ 'I could feel everyone looking at me, but I was used to it. One thing my dad taught me early and often was to act like nothing moved me. When you're special, like we were, people were bound to notice. It was the last month before the end of ninth grade...'_

Chad's POV

My chauffer opened the door to my limo, as I stepped out I was immediately surrounded by screaming girls. Luckily, I had my bodyguards there. I can't imagine, how long it would take me to get inside the school if they weren't. As I reached the top of the steps, my bodyguards left. Suddenly, a crowd of girls were immediately at my side. A lot of them trying to get closer to me as others were clinging to my arms.

"Ladies, ladies. Calm down. There is enough of Chad to go around. Okay." The girls quickly quieted down. "So, how about from you," I pointed to a girl with curly red hair, "To you," I pointed to a cute blonde, "Get to be with me through 1st period till lunch, while the rest of you can be with me for the rest of the school day." They nodded in agreement and as much as they didn't want to leave the other half of the girls grumpily walked away, while the others remained. Again, the girls tried to cling to me as I walked into the school. I couldn't help but notice a cute brunette, sitting on a bench, reading a book. Weird. Why is she reading? Doesn't she know the Chad Dylan Cooper has entered the room.

_ Ring..._

Sonny's POV

_ Ring..._

The school bell finally rang. I shut my book closed, but not before placing a bookmark from where I left off. I picked up my stuff and made my way to first period, but not before noticing the egotistical, blonde haired, blue eyed jerk entering the school with, surprise surprise, a bunch of girls surrounding him and hanging on to his every word. And of course, he's enjoying every minute of it. His eyes then met mine for a second as he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and continued heading to class. I took my normal seat at the front of the class and prepared myself for today's lesson. Not long after students were making their way into the classroom, filling in the empty seats. I unintentionally turn my attention to the door, just in time to see Chad with Jessica at his arm, might I add she's looking even skankier today, walking into the room. Jessica took her assigned seat as Chad went up to the teachers desk. Ms. Rivera watched as Chad approached her. It was obvious, she was star struck like everybody else in the classroom.

"Hey, I'm Chad, but you knew that." He said as he winked and gave her his famous smirk. Ms. Rivera giggled, but then regained her composure and tried to look professional.

"Hello, Chad. I'm Ms. Rivera and I'm going to be your English teacher for the year." She formally introduced herself, "Why don't you take a seat right upfront?" she said as she pointed to where I was sitting. What!

"Sure." He was walking towards me, when I held my hand up signaling for him to stop. He obeyed. I turned my attention back to Ms. Rivera.

"But, this is my seat." I told her.

"Well, now it's Chad's seat." She said as she plastered a fake smile on her face, obviously not in the mood to argue.

"Then, where am I gonna sit?" I asked annoyed.

"Back there." She said as she pointed to the seat at the very back of the classroom. It has to be the worst seat in the whole class. Most of the class snickered at my misfortune. I huffed in frustration, and glared at Chad before grabbing my things and taking my seat in the back. What is with this guy? I mean, seriously? He's only been in the class room for around 5 minutes and he's already getting on my nerves.

When my first few classes were over, it was time for lunch. Oh and did I mention that all of those classes were shared with Chad Dylan Cooper. Lucky me! Note my sarcasm. Anyways, I was now standing in the lunch line. I was almost to the front when a huge group of kids made there way in front of me. I tapped someone's shoulder from the group of people. It was one of Jessica's wannabes. Amber, who had turned around with a smile on her face, but when she realized it was me that look went from happy, to disgusted. "Umm.. Excuse me, but I was here first."

"Umm.. Excuse me, but can you give me a reason why I should care." She responded in the same tone I used, but even colder. Ugghh.. I realized there was no use trying to talk to these people. Most of the group was made up of the superficial jocks and cheerleaders and of course Chad Dylan Cooper, who don't really care about anyone, but themselves. So, like all the others behind me, I just sulked and waited to get my food. When I finally grabbed my lunch and took a seat at the table, the bell rang signaling for us to get back to class. What? I groaned and picked up my tray and headed towards the trash can, when all of a sudden Jessica 'accidentally' ran into me. Spilling all of my food all over my outfit. The room went silent as everyone turned to look at us.

"Whoops." Jessica said with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Better watch where your going next time, loser." She then walked off, as Chad followed from behind. I sighed in frustration. Great! This is just great! First, I didn't even get to eat lunch. So, I'm practically starving and two my clothes are now covered with my lunch. Could this day get any worse! Ouch, I hope I didn't jinx that. I thought this while dabbing my clothes to get as much of this stuff off before heading back to class.

_At the end of the day..._

Finally, this miserable day is over. First, Chad took my seat in English. Then, during lunch, I was starving. Chad and all of his fans cut in line. So, by the time I had my lunch, I didn't even have time to eat it for the bell rang and classes resumed. Also, Jessica 'accidentally' spilt my food all over me. So, after that incident it took me awhile to clean myself off, causing me to be late to class. And all day, I've been hearing 'Chad Dylan Cooper this' and 'Chad Dylan Cooper that.' It was endless. I can't go anywhere without hearing his name or seeing his face. And worst of all, thanks to all the screaming from his fans, I have a huge headache and I couldn't wait to get home. So, I quickly grabbed my skateboard and my backpack and headed out the back entrance, trying to avoid the screaming girls in the parking lot.

As I rode down the sidewalk, I took out my a-pod and placed my earphones in my ear. I looked up and saw a guy. He was wearing a hood over his head as he kept his head hanging low. I was to busy observing him that I didn't notice the rock that lye in my path. Before I knew it, I was flying off my skateboard. Without thinking, I grabbed a hold of the guys shoulders trying hard not to fall over, but instead making him fall on top of me. We both landed with an 'ummpph'.

"Ouch.." I mumbled my eyes closed. "I'm so sor-" I slowly opened them, to be met with a familiar pair of blue eyes that have been the cause of my miserable day. I unwillingly got lost in his beautiful, ocean blue eyes. But, quickly snapped out of it, when I realized he was the reason nothing went right today. I mean think about it, if he wasn't here I would still have my seat in English. I would've had time to eat, so by the time I go to throw away my food, Jessica wouldn't have anything to spill on me. And if I didn't have to clean myself off, I would've made it to class on time. And lastly, if he wasn't here, there would be no screaming fans to give me this killer headache. He then stretched out his hand to lift me up. I denied, getting myself up, brushing myself off and picking up my a-pod that fell during my fall. He picked up my skateboard and handed it too me. I sighed snatching it out of his hands and started walking away. Normally I wouldn't be this rude, but he has annoyed me enough for the day.

"What? Your not even gonna say thanks?" He said as he walked beside me. I kept my attention forward, but responded anyway.

"I'm not feeling it." I said annoyed. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be back there, swarmed by fans, while sitting in your high class limo?"

"Jealous?" He asked with a smirk.

"Not even close." I replied coldly. "Now it's your turn to answer my question."

"What?" he asked confused, "Oh, you mean about how I'm not back there." I nodded. "Well, as much as I love hot girls screaming my name, I'm not in the mood. I have this massive headache and there is no need for it to be getting worse."

"Oh, boo hoo." I said with no sympathy in my voice.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. I stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked incredulously. He nodded. "You!"

"Me? What did I ever do to you to make you so angry? I don't even know you."

"Exactly, I don't know you. And yet, you still managed to ruin my day!"

"Again, I ask. What did I do to make you so angry?"

"Look, i'm not in the mood to relive the horrible events that happened earlier today. So lets just say this. All day i've been hearing Chad Dylan Cooper this and Chad Dylan Cooper that-" I practically yelled, until he cut me off.

"Shhh.. don't say my name too loud. And could you please try to not call attention to us, because if you didn't hear me before. I really don't want to be swarmed by fans right now." He whisper/yelled.

"Fine, And also your fans are annoying. They gave me a headache. And you know what, right now, so are you." I said, quickening my pace trying to get away from him. But, it didn't stop there. He too quickened his pace.

"Wait!" He called after me.

"What!"

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I answered his question with my own question.

"I don't."

"Well, then I guess you wouldn't care if I didn't tell you my name." He was now at my side again.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good"

"Good"

"Would you quit following me?" I yelled.

"You know what? I wasn't even following you. I was just walking home. But, since you told me not to follow you, I have to follow you." Again he smirked.

"Ughh..." That's when an idea popped in my head. I smirked. "Fine, you wanna play it like that?" He didn't answer. A confused expression crossing his face. So I continued. "You told me not to call attention to us." The smirk faded from his face. I smiled. "So you should know what's gonna happen next."

"You wouldn't." He said, as if daring me not to.

"Watch me." He was about to stop me when I yelled "Ahhhh... Oh my gosh! It's Chad Dylan Cooper!" Not even seconds later, you can see people from across the street, turning their heads over to where Chad and I were standing. Heads where popping out of nowhere. And not long after, he was surrounded by fans. But not before mumbling the words, "She would."

"Your gonna get it later." He whispered in my ear.

"What's that Chad? Your giving each and everyone of them and autograph and a picture. That is so sweet of you. Isn't he just awesome?" I yelled while plastering a satisfied smile on my face. 'Yeah' The crowd of girls replied.

"What? No I didn-" I interrupted him.

"Okay, everyone get in an orderly line. Don't push. He's not going anywhere. He's gonna be out here for hours, and hours until each and everyone of you got what you wanted." Again they yelled 'Yeah!'. I turned my attention back to Chad who was trying to make his way out of the crowd. But to no avail. I took the liberty of whispering in his ear before stepping out of the crowd. "Have fun. This is gonna be a long day for you." And with one last glare from Chad, I left. Knowing this day just got a whole lot better.

**(A.N: Okay, so I personally loved this chapter. But, that's just my opinion. So review and tell me what you think of it. And I am soooo sorry that it took me this long to update. But, hey! At least Chad's in it now, right? Oh and I just wanted to say, that I loved all of your ideas, but then I sort of thought of this. So, yeah. Anyways, thanks so much for your ideas and support. It means a lot. And once again DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.S. Check out my story Play the Game. Trust me, the story is wayyyy better than the summary! And I'll be posting another chapter for it when I get at least 10-15 reviews. :D Well, that's all I have to say, so PEACE OUT SUCKERS! Aha that never get's old.)**


	9. Chapter 8

Sonny's POV

I stepped inside the a house, a satisfied smile plastered on my face. Payback has never felt so good! I doubt he'll be messing with me anytime soon. I sighed, as I set foot into the kitchen. Tawni was there, eating an after school snack. I joined in as I took a seat beside her.

"So, did you see your brother at school today?" I asked her, attempting to make conversation.

She gave and exasperated sigh. "No. He was surrounded by a bunch of girls. I had no chance of getting anywhere near him."

"Oh, I'm guessing he's a bit of a player?" I asked knowingly.

She scoffed, "A bit? No, he's alot of a player." She gave a small smile. "You didn't see him?"

"Tawni, I don't even know how he looks like." I replied

She looked at me shocked. "Wait a minute. You mean you don't know who my brother is?" I nodded. "Sonny, my brother is Ch-"  
Just then Ms. Cooper burst in through the kitchen doors.

"Hello girls." She smiled then turned to look staight at Tawni. "Sweetie, have you seen your brother?"

"Nope." She replied nonchalantally.

"Ok, well. I guess we'll just have to wait." she then turned to me, "Allison, do you think you can prepare dinner for tonight?  
The chef ended up calling in sick today, of all days."

"Of course Ms. Cooper. That's what I'm here for."

"Thank you, dear." And with that, she was gone. I better get started. I thought to myself as I went upstairs to begin my chores.

*CHANNY* *CHANNY* *CHANNY*

I sighed as I plopped down on the clean, black sofa. Just when I thought I was done, I recalled that I was supposed to be preparing dinner for tonight.

"Hey Tawni." I said as she entered the room.

"Hey."

"Did your brother get here yet?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay... So where is he?"

"Up in his room. He seemed pretty irritable."

"What makes you say that?"

"He came in mumbling to himself, along the lines of 'stupid cute' and 'annoying headache'. Then he went straight upstairs, came back down, asked where his room was and went back upstairs, yelled down saying something about taking a nap until dinner, then slammed the door." She said all in one breath.

"Wow, someone obviously didn't have a very good day today." I mumbled.

"Tell me about it. He didn't even say 'Hi' when he walked in. What a nice way to greet your sister you haven't seen in years." she said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry about it Tawn. I'm sure once he gets a little rest, he'll be much better." I said, giving her comforting smile.

"I sure hope so. Wouldn't want him being like this the whole time he's here."

"I hope so too. Anyways, I better go get started on dinner. See ya." I said as I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

1 hour later...

The timer finally went off as I opened up the oven and took the steaks out. I inhaled the aroma. Perfect. Diner was officially done. I smiled in satisfactory. I then bent down and opened the cabinet beneath the counter, trying to find the plates. Suddenly, I heard the kitchen door flew open.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" A familiar voice asked. I knew that voice, I just couldn't quite place my finger on it. It was defintely a male voice. So, I figured it must be Tawni's brother.

"Uhh.. Yeah. Right here." I said, as I stood up. But, when I looked to see who was asking I realized that that person was none other than, .COOPER.

"Chad!" I yelled.

His eyes grew wide as he looked straight at me. "You!" He yelled aswell.

"What are you doing here? ME! Yes, you! Stop that!" We yelled at the same time. (Aha, can someone tell me where that's from?... No seriously, I heard it from somewhere, just forgot where.)

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"What are you doing here?" Was my oh so clever response.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Fine, let's just say it at the same time." He suggested.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Goo-"

"Oh, can we just cut it out!" I yelled.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Don't you dare start that again." I said with a glare.

"Fi-, I mean okay. Ready?"

"1, 2..." I began to count, "3!"

"I live here! Wait! What?" We yelled at the same time once again.

"What do you mean you live here?" I asked.

"I mean, I. Live. Here." He said slowly as if he was talking to a 5 year old. "And what do you mean, YOU live here?"

"Like you said, I meant I. LIVE. HERE!" I yelled out of frustration.

"Yeah right I bet your just stocking me." He said cockily.

I scoffed at that, "Please, like I would ever stock you!"

"Really, than explain how you 'accidentally' knocked into me after school and how you got into my house and were hiding behind my counter."

"I was not hiding! I was looking for something!"

"What were you looking for?"

"Plates."

"Where are they, then?"

"I-... I couldn't find them."

"Likely story."

"I'm serious Cooper I-" That's when I realized what was going on. Cooper... Chad. Dylan. Cooper... Ms. Cooper. Oh MY GOD! Tawni's brother is Chad Dylan Cooper! I gasped. "Wait, YOUR Ms. Cooper's son?"

"Yeah, hence my last name being Coo-per!" He said as if I was an idiot.

"Hey! In my defense there are alot of Coopers out there!" I said trying to defend myself.

"Whatever. Now that we established who I am, what are you doing in my house?" He asked, still with that cocky smirk on his face.

"Umm.. Chad, I hate to break the news to you, but I-" Just then Tawni and Ms. Cooper walked into the kitchen.

"Allison, I see dinners ready. It smells marvelous." she said as she turned to smile at me.

"Thanks, Ms. Cooper." I replied smiling back at her.

"Wait, mom. You know her?" Chad asked.

"Of course I do Chad." She said as she turned her head towards him.

"And how do you know her?"

"She's my best friend." Tawni answered for her mother.

"That's funny seeming as though the whole time I was at school, you didn't even talk to each other once. So from my perspective, you guys don't seem like best friends."

"Chad, Sonny has lived here for years, I thi-" Tawni stopped when Chad intervined. I smiled knowing what was coming next.

"WAIT! So, she DOES live here?"

"Of course."

"I tried to tell you." I said in a 'Ha! Told you so!' kind of tone. He just turned his head and glared at me in response.

"Okay, we can finish talking during dinner, Allison, why don't you bring the food out to the dinner table?" Ms. Cooper asked.

"Why are you asking..." He paused, obviously realizing he still didn't know my name.

"Sonny." I said.

"-Sonny to do that? Why can't the maid do it?" Chad asked curiously.

"Allison is the maid, dear."

"Who's Allison?"

"Uhh.. that would be me." I said as if it was obvious.

"I thought your name was Sonny?" He asked, as confused as ever.

"It is."

"Then why are you saying your name is Allison?" He yelled in frustration.

" My name is Allison! But my middle name is Sonny! Everybody calls me Sonny, except for your mom!" I huffed, frustrated with all his questions as well.

"Oh." He said as it all started to make sense to him. Suddenly a small, mischievous smile grew on his face. Uh oh, he is definetely up to something.

"What?" I asked in a shakey voice.

"Oh nothing." He says. He then walks pass me to get to the kitchen door but not before whispering in my ear, "You better watch it, you work for me now." Tawni and Ms. Cooper then followed behind him, not even aware of what he just said. This is gonna be a loooooong year.

(A.N. This is just a short chapter I thought I'd post. Had it for awhile put couldn't figure out how to end it. Not my best. Sooo.. yeah. Anyways, I'm SOOOO Sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile. I have so much ideas in mind for the next chapter and I think it will be great. I'll try not to upload in a couple of months like I did with this chapter. Anyways Review please!)


End file.
